Luthor is Destiny
by Sexysiren1981
Summary: AU Smallville. Lex finds himself the unwilling guardian of a young a willful Lana. She challenges him at every turn, she confounds him, all he wants to do is take her in hand. A tale of forbidden passion and a love which could just save them both.
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note; Beta'd and added to. Slight dialogue changes.

Chapter One.

Lana Lang was bored and a little scared. Her life had taken an unexpected turn and she wasnt feeling very happy about it. She was not in control for the first time in so long and she didn't like the feeling very much. It was usually easy to twist Nell around her finger, using the 'poor me' card had worked every time.

She had always thought that her Aunt Nell wouldn't abandon her, after losing her parents so terribly. But that is exactly what Nell had done by accepting a job so far away that Lana couldn't go with her and indeed had no wish to. Lana stared absent mindedly out of the second floor window onto the manicured gardens which lay below Luthor Manor and the forest beyond as she twirled a single lock of silky dark hair around her finger repeatedly. There was nothing to do here to distract her self and what's more she couldn't have done anything exciting even if she'd wanted to. A tiny frown creased her smooth brow as she contemplated the reason that she found herself in this god forsaken cow town to begin with.

She was there to meet the illustrious and undoubtedly boring Mr Alexander Luthor who had been appointed her guardian by her very own Aunt Nell. A small unlady like snort left her lips as she smirked at her aunts none to subtle statagey. Nell had always been close to Mr Luthor senior, Lana knew, but due to an unfortunate accident two weeks before Lana was now the sole responsibility of none other than his son in her aunts absence. A suit in his twenties who's life revolved around mergers and hostile take overs hardly sounded interesting to her. She had met Lionel a few times over the course of her life, but never his son, who she'd heard so much about. His exploits when younger had been hair raising and Lana had quite enjoyed eves dropping on those conversations which Lionel had shared with Nell. Lex, it seemed, had been quite the bad boy in Metropolis and that stirred her imagination. Although she doubted that the infamous Alexander could still be quite so wild. Everyone grew boring as they got older.

The fact that she was now the ward of the Mr Luther junior, was absolutely ridiculous considering that Lana herself was already sixteen. Surely Alexander was too young to be her guardian? His actual age she wasn't sure of, but she guessed him to be in his late twenties.

As she watched, a vehicle sped down the curved driveway with skill and a total lack of respect. Her interest was captured and her doe like hazel eyes sparkled as a wide smile spread across her face. As the car drew closer Lana realised that it was a Porche, silver and sleek. It drew to a skidding halt at the bottom of the front steps with led up to the wide double doors of the entrance hall.

Lana leaned out of the window slightly in her effort to see who it was, the absent mindedly twirling finger now slipped between her lips as she nibbled on its perfectly shaped manicured nail. The curtain of her long hair swirled around her face as she tried to get a better view.

A bald head emerged from the cars confines and Lana drew in an altogether unsteady breath at the unexpected revelation.

It was none other than Alexander Luthor. His bald head preceeded him. Lana had heard the stories of how he had been made bald as a child and how it distracted nothing from his overwhelming carisma and handsome face. Lana had scoffed at that falsehood; how could anyone be handsome without hair? And yet now as she surveyed his face, her mouth went dry and her stomach did several nervous, excited flips as cool blue eyes swung upwards to rest on her face.

Their eyes met and for a moment time stopped. Lana forgot to breath and her heart raced frantically. Lex allowed his gaze to drift over the lovely young woman framed in the upstairs window and felt a jolt if pure want surge through him.

Fuck, she was beautiful. Even from this distance his trained eyes could see the wealth of beauty on that innocent, sublime face.

A small smile lifted his mouth into a smirk and still she stared.

Lex waved to the young girl, a small lift of his hand and it broke the spell. Her face flushed with colour before she waved to him quickly and disappeared from sight.

Lex felt a sudden lightening in him that hadn't been there earlier. Interest in the young woman whom had been entrusted into his care obliterated the irritation he'd felt up until that moment.

Even off limits, Lana Lang might prove to be a pleasant distraction from the boring tedium that was his life.

With Lionel out if the way in a hospital bed in Metropolis with a broken leg and a fractured spine after his accident last week, had come at the perfect time to allow Lex the free rein he needed to close several deals which his father would otherwise had shut down. Lexcorp and Luthor Corp could only florish with his father's absence and that made Lex very happy.

There was no pity in him for his sire what so ever. Lionel was best neutralised and out of his life. It was that simple. Lex was the realistic and somewhat jaded product of his father's parenting skills.

Lex threw his keys to the valet and smiled his greeting to the waiting staff as he strode inside to his fencing lesson, after which, his boxing instructor waited for him before dinner.

He didn't like to be bored and Lex deliberately kept himself active. It was best to avoid time for contemplating anything too closely. Life was always found wanting in those few moments he had to himself and he avoided inactivity at all costs. Of course being so fit had its pluses. Although far from bulky or muscular, Lex possessed the lithe athletic body of a Greek god. It, along with his unusual and entirely addictive brand of charm drew women to him in the droves.

Being one of the richest men on the planet didn't hurt either.

At twenty nine Lex Luthor was known for his wild youth, his female conquests and his sheer ruthlessness in the board room..

Lex had always planned on being great. Shared glory held no appeal for him and he had always strived for his own gain. He had nothing to do with people who didn't fit into his master plan.

They were pointless.

Lex disliked Smallville. It was too quiet and genuine, it made him feel like he was about to be shown up for the vast multitude of his sins. The good, salt if the earth types which made up this town left him cold.

He suddenly found himself wondering if Miss Lang would agree with him. She was his ward temporarily while Lionel was in hospital. It had been an unforseen complication which he didn't plan on being saddled with for too long. Lex certainly didn't see himself as a suitable father figure for a child of sixteen. He couldn't recall what girls of that age liked, having never spent any time with them, even when he had been that age himself.

He was suddenly eager to meet the lovely child he'd glimpsed upstairs. Ringing the bell in the living room he ordered Mrs Potts to find Miss Lang and bring her to him. With a sinuous grace he walked towards the glass tray of drinks and selected a bottle of water before shrugging out of his suit jacket and taking off his tie.

He detested that fucking monkey suit even though it represented a huge part of his life - or maybe because of it.

Mrs Potts returned looking flustered, her face slightly red and her hair strangely mussed.

Lex didn't need to ask. He simply arched a brow at his long time nanny, in question.

"Mr Alexander, I couldn't find Miss Lang. She's um...riding sir." She informed him, her upper lip twitching suspiciously as she remained otherwise calm. Lex shrewdly guessed that there was more to the story than there appeared to be.

Interesting, it appeared that Miss Lang was quite the brat. Lex wondered if he was allowed to chastise the child and he found himself very amused. If the little girl thought that her games would get him upset she'd find herself vastly out of her depth, because Lex himself had set the bar for adolescent rebellion and there was nothing he hadn't done.

With a short laugh Lex nodded and dismissed Mrs Potts. "Thank you. I will deal with Miss Lana Lang myself. You can go."

...

Many hours later, an elated Lana crept along the carpeted corridor towards the bedroom she'd been given, confident that she had eluded seeing Alexander Luthor. Her argument with Mrs Potts earlier had been unfortunate and Lana now regretted it.

Her long hair was a tangled mess and her face was flushed with colour, she made a fetching picture in her riding breeches and loose fitting white shirt. Boots caught in her fingers she made way slowly towards the safety of her solid wooden door. Heart pounding she opened it silently and slipped inside. Relief flooded her and she smiled to herself at her cleverly executed plan. Lex would soon discover that she didn't come when called, like some puppy.

Lana switched on the light and dropped her long boots beside the door before turning towards the bed. She froze and screamed shrilly as a dark figure caught her eye.

"Alexander. ..I mean Mr Luthor!" She gasped. "What are you doing here?!" She asked clutching her throat, eyes wary, heart thundering in her chest.

Lex smirked at her reaction and remained seated on the edge of her bed. "Please, Lana, take a seat. The bed is very comfortable even if I may say so myself. My name is Lex by the way. Alexander was a kid with red hair and a wimpy temperament. He's long gone. Please..." He said indicating the opposite side of the bed to where he was seated.

Lana looked at him warily, her wide eyes still startled. She shook her head at his suggestion. "I'm fine here." She whispered hoarsely, "What did you want?"

"Well, since you didn't want to meet me earlier, I decided to wait here for you." Lex paused for a moment, his inscruciable gaze studying her porcelain face closely. "There will be rules here, Lana, and you will abide by them. Do I make myself clear?" He spoke so smoothly and calmly that it took the words a moment to sink in. "When I call you or wish to see you you will obey me, do I make myself clear?"

Lana's hazel eyes became stormy and she raised her chin defiantly. Her answer clearly written in her eyes.

"Lana, I would like your word on it." He prodded, sharp gaze fixed on her face. "Don't fuck with me, you won't like the results, that I promise you." The swear word said in his smooth, cultured voice shocked Lana, making her eyes widen even further, her lips parting in surprise.

"And what if I say no?" Lana said at last, her voice soft and yet determined. "I don't usually answer to anyone. Nell let's me do as I wish for the most part and I. .."

Lex held up his hand a tiny grin on his lips. "Lana, let me assure you that I am nothing like your Aunt. This is my house and you are my responsibility until my father is well enough to resume his duties. Until that day you will do as I say. Do I make myself clear?"

Lex rose from the bed slowly and went to stand before her, his hands slung casually in his trousers pockets. Her scent assailed him and he felt an ache begin deep in the pit of his stomach. Her scent was sweet and sultry. Orchids maybe, vanilla, rose.

She smelt sublime.

Why the fuck did she have to smell so good?

Not by one flicker of an eye lash did Lex betray his attraction to her, it was normal for him to hide all emotion, so this came as second nature. Up close she was flawless and Lex had the overwhelming urge to just sit and watch her. Smooth alabaster skin covered fine delicate bones and showcased wide almond shaped eyes, thickly lashed and innocent. Her lips were plump, the lower lip much fuller than the top on which curved upward slightly, almost kittenish and as sexy as all hell.

Lex stood a foot away from her and all he wanted was to take her, right here right now and teach her all she needed to know about men. Fuck, what a pleasure that would be. Jaded women were his usual fare and he was heartily sick of them.

Lex liked the pure goodness he saw in her, he liked it and he hated it at the same time. She was a spoilt child but inately good, deep inside.

He wanted to destroy that goodness as much as he wanted to protect it in her, for it was an unusual quality to find in a woman, no matter how young.

"Alright. I'll be good." She replied at long last, her expression far from happy, her voice husky. Her eyes didn't quite meet his amused, steady gaze.

A smile twisted his mouth and didn't reach his glacial gaze.

"Lana, don't look so sad. Just do as I say and we'll get along just fine." Lex said briskly as he turned to leave.

Lana watched him go, her pulses racing, this man was dangerous to her self composure. He was cool, detached and she longed to know what was going on behind those pale blue eyes.

They hinted at nothing and yet held untold secrets.

They drove her crazy. She didn't know what this was, this breathless antisipation which he brought to life inside her. All she knew is that she felt more alive than she could ever remember feeling before.

"Good night. " Lex murmered as he left, shutting the door behind him. His point made, his work was done.

Lana released a shuddering sigh as his powerful presence was taken away.

Licking dry lips Lana fell onto her bed and lay there while her heart beat slowly returned to normal. There was a faint scent lingering in the air that was all Lex. She breathed it in deeply and rolled over onto her stomach smiling into her pillow.

Maybe living here wouldn't be so bad after all.

A/N; So what do you think? This will be my AU re telling of Lex and Lana. It will be my first multi chapter Smallville fic.


	2. Chapter 2

But being good didn't get the desired result, Lana decided three days later. After not seeing more than an occasional glimpse of Lex since their interesting first encounter, she was bored and iritated with Lex for ignoring her. She now felt a lot more at home in the mansion, she rode each day in the park and she even gave a try to fencing, asking the instructor Lex had living on the Luthor estate to give her a few lessons to see if she liked it. She didn't like it as much as she'd though she would. Lana finally gave up and went back to riding horses.

Lex was no where to be seen even though she knew he was still there. It seemed as though he were deliberately avoiding her and she couldn't figure out why.

Determined to push him, Lana set about a plan to anger him into paying her attention. She didn't fully understand why it was so important to her that he notice her, she only knew that Lex was all she thought about since she'd met him.

Dinner each night was a quiet affair, with her dining alone in her room and Lex, so she'd been told, dining alone in the library. Well, that was about to change, Lana decided. Putting on a gown she had stolen from Nell's closet, she brushed her long hair until it crackled and applied light makeup to accentuate her eyes and lips. She bravely put on low heels and went to find Lex. She had informed the kitchen staff that she wished to dine with Lex and their shocked faces had not deterred her in the no one disobeyed Lex, but Lana didn't care. No one ignored her for days on end.

Nerves assulted her stomach as she walked bravely towards the library where she knew Lex spent most of his mornings and evenings. Her heels didn't make a sound on the soft carpet, the only sound was the drumming of her heart in her ears.

Reaching the forbidding embossed doors of the library, Lana paused for a moment and drew in a shuddering breath, her eyes closing for a moment as she braced herself for the fury she was sure would follow.

Not giving herself time to get cold feet, Lana knocked softly on the door and waited with bated breath.

There was an heavy pause.

"Come in." Lex said.

The sound of his voice made her stomach do a wild summersault and her insides quivver uncontrollably.

Taking another deep, fortifying breath she pushed open the door and entered.

The room was massive, books lining every wall from the floor to the vaulted ceiling far above their heads. Thousands of books graced those shelves, it would take a lifetime to read them all. Large windows showed magnificent views of the gardens and of the forest beyond. A fire burned in the grate of a fireplace which could have comfortably housed several grown men. Lana took it all in before raising her gaze to the man who's presence made the air tingle around her body.

His indomitable strength filled this room, his power was great and he carried himself with the ease of a man who knew that he was unbeatable. Shrewd, amused eyes rested on her flushed cheeks and shining, tumbled curls with a anilitical air of one observing an amusing child.

Suddenly Lana wondered if this had been such a good idea. She'd forgotten how intimidating he was. She felt out of her depth and painfully young and inexperienced.

Desperate to find an excuse as to why she was there, Lana blurted out the first thing which came to mind.

"I...I..needed your advice, Mr Luthor. I'm bored doing nothing during the school holidays so I wondered if you might find me a trainer to teach me...kickboxing."

Her eyes widened at her own words, surprised that she had voiced the one thing she had only ever dreamed about actually doing. She had always wanted to learn how to fight, ever since Billy Murdock had pushed her over and laughed at her pitiful attempts to hit him in the seventh grade. Nell had always dismissed her ideas to learn how to fight, saying that it wasn't a girls sport and so she had never done it.

But now Lex looked somewhat surprised at her choice of words, Lana had done what few others could achieve.

His careful avoidance of her and the reasons why he should stay well away from her, faded away as she stirred to life inside him something he hadn't felt for longer than he cared to admit; interest. Everything about her drew him in and now she had unknowingly touched on one of his passions without even trying.

Lex was a formidable fighter and he had studied all the many forms of martial arts from a very young age. Being a bald kid had made it nessesary for him to earn respect instead if it falling into his lap. He had been taught by a navy seal to begin with and several Japanese and Chinese masters thereafter.

Lana's very real interest in learning to fight made want to teach her himself.

He sat forward in his seat, his face intense as he stared at the gorgeous child- woman before him. "Firstly, my name is Lex, Mr Luthor is my father. Secondly, I will find you an instructor to teach you to kickbox. Anything you need or want, you only have to ask for. But I should warn you, Lana, that coming to me dressed like that could have serious consequences."

Lana glanced down nervously at her gown, fitted dark green fabric hugged her figure like a second skin and ended at her knees, leaving her arms and legs bare. "You don't like it?" She asked, hesitantly.

His cold pale blue eyes flickered over he body as a smile tugged at his lips. "I like it a little too much "

Becoming colour flooded her cheeks at that admission. "I'm sorry, I wanted to see you..." she began.

"Lana, you're too young to understand fully, but it's dangerous for you to be around me. I'm not a good man." Lex stated, rising from his seat with sleek, jungle like grace. "Fuck knows why I find myself in this situation at all, it's so messed up - as if I could be your guardian." He chuckled, the sound like dark chocolate.

He spoke softly as he advanced on her frozen figure until he was a scant inch behind her. His scent hit her like a ton of bricks, sending arousal curling through her body like mulled wine. He smelt like spicy, dacadent sex, tempting and heady, Lana almost moaned out loud at the feel of him so close to her.

"I've tried to stay away from you, Lana, for your own good. You're too young to know of the things I would teach you, I'd corrupt you completely," he whispered beside her ear, his breath making the tendrils of hair there dance gently. "I'd eat you alive, little girl." Lex leaned in more and inhale her sweet scent deeply, "you had better run while you still can, Lana."

Her blood thrumming in her veins, Lana, felt genuine fear slide along her limbs, mixing oddly with the desire already there.

His tone scared her, as well as the weakness she felt in her own body. She didn't want to run, but she forced herself to obey.

She ran.

The last thing she heard was Lex's soft laughter as she made her escape.


	3. Chapter 3

Lana regretted her actions just minutes after she reached her room. Why had she run? She felt elated and excited but not at all scared, so why had she obeyed Lex's dare to run away like a frightened little girl?

Damn him, he had won that battle to be sure, but she was not going to let him win the war. Lana wasn't sure when this had become a war between them exactly, but she loved the excitement it provided. Pitting her own strength against that of Lex made her heady and reckless.

He'd liked her dress, a small smile curved her lips as memories of his words swirled through her mind.

He had liked it a lot.

She wasn't sure what this was between them, since she'd never experienced anything even close to this drowning sensation. The boys she usually sharpened her claws on were nothing when compared to Lex. They did what she asked them, eager for even a smile from her.

And none if them made her heart pound or her flesh ache down there.

A flush of colour stained her cheeks as she recalled just how much Lex made her ache in places only she had ever touched.

Places Aunt Nell said she should never show a boy.

She imagined Lex seeing her secret places and a embarrassing heat spread across her face even as her stomach fluttered wildly.

She flopped onto her bed, kicking off her shoes with a sigh. Her mind going wild with ideas of how next to taunt Lex into noticing her.

She wasn't sure what she wanted to happen when he did notice her, she only knew that she wanted to find out just what he'd meant when he said that he would devour her.

Lana fell asleep with a smile on her lips.

.

.

.

Lex was conflicted. Some bit of long buried morality he had once possessed had risen it's ugly head when he had seriously considered following Lana after she had run away from his wicked words the night before.

He wasnt sure why he had restrained himself at all considering just how much he wanted her.

He was longing to take the willful Ms Lang in hand and he was sure she wouldn't have protested much either.

She was natural born tease and even though Lex suspected that she was physically innocent, she possessed an ability to tease and tantalise which was as old as eve.

He wasn't even sure why he had been so blunt with her, maybe it had been the rampant desire which seeing her look so fucking beautiful had induced or maybe it was the need for her to see the real him.

And the latter was more worrying than the first simply because Lex didn't share himself with anybody.

Lex knew that she would continue to pit her will against his and he was looking forward to the challenge. God knew he was sick to death of women throwing themselves at him and begging for any scrap of attention. They drove him insane agreeing with him all the time when all he wanted was someone who fought him and denied his power. Even though it was inevitable that they would see his way of thinking eventually, he wanted the challenge of making sure they knew who was master.

He sent a note to Lana's room at the hour of six o'clock the next morning.

It read ; If you want to learn to fight, meet me in the ballroom.

Lex knew that Lana wouldn't be able to resist that particular invitation, if her excitement had been genuine.

He was happy to teach her all she should know, question was if she was able to rise to this particular challenge, because Lex had no intention of going easy on her because of her youth or undeniable beauty.

Because he knew that those same attributes would be the reason she would need to be able to defend herself.

He dressed as he always did, in a close fitting black t-shirt and a pair of Nike joggers. Casual and comfortable he waited for her to arrive, as he walked around the massive room opening the shutters and making sure the hanging punching bag was securely fastened.

Lex sipped a bottle of Evian as he did this, a small white towel draped around his neck.

A slight sound behind him alerted him to her presence.

That and the unmistakable scent of vanilla and orchids.

His stomach did an actual summersault as he turned to face her, something which he couldn't remember ever having felt before. He disguised his shock at his own reaction by letting his infamous Luthor smirk twist his lips as his eyes met hers.

Good lord, she was beautiful.

As stunning as any priceless work of art he had ever seen.

In the early morning light her skin looked luminous and as smooth as the finest alabaster, gently tinted with a rose glow across her fine cheek bones. Her eyes were wide and thickly lashed. Her hair, brows and eye lashes were dark mahogany brown, which brought the hazel green of her eyes into startling contrast.

Lana wore a gym outfit which outlined every curve of her slight and yet womanly figure.

She met his gaze for a mere moment before dropping her eyes uncomfortably.

"Good morning." He said softly, pushing up the long sleeves of his t-shirt and setting down his water and towel on the nearby table.

Lana watched his movements closely, swallowing the huge lump in her throat. She once again felt out of her depth with him and very young.

"Good morning." She replied in barely a whisper.

"Are you ready for your first lesson?" Lex asked, doing nothing to dispelled the innuendo his words created and staring at her with a mind blowing intensity, deliberately trying to blow her composure.

He wants sure why he wanted to make her uneasy, perhaps it was the instinct of the preditor to disconcert its prey or maybe it was just that Lex had enjoyed her fear and arousal the night before and wished for a repeat performance. Either way her heart was pounding faster than ever as she read the double context of his sentence and blushed.

Ignoring his ploy she nodded. "Yes I am. Is the instructor going to arrive soon?"

Lex smiled at her as he shook his head slowly. "I'm going to teach you to fight Lana." He said, handing her a pair of boxing gloves. "I assure you, I am completely qualified for such a task."

Lana looked shocked. "You fight?" She asked hesitantly.

"Yes, I was taught when I was very young to defend myself." Lex said, his tone self mocking. "I was a bald kid with a rich, hated father, an easy target for bullies. My father's chauffeur turned out to be an ex navy seal, he stared my training by teaching me how to box, which is where we will begin today."

Lana looked intrigued, her eyes filled with questions Lex had no intention of answering.

"What else can you do?" She asked, genuinely curious and not insulting.

Lex bound his knuckles with tape as he replied. "I have a black belt in karate and I have studied Krav Maga for a decade. I also excel at Muay Thai."

Lana stared at him in admiration, her lips parted, eyes sparkling.

"But we begin with simply boxing techniques. Ducking, blocking and striking is where you start learning. Just channel all of your anger and you'll do fine."

Lana laughed. "Some of us aren't as angry as you are Lex."

Lex finished wrapping his hands and shrugged nonchalantly at her claim. "Fine." He returned. "It's not like just anyone could shove you around and take what they wanted from you. Listen to your aunt and stay away from contact sports."

She gaped at him. "How did you know...?"

"That Nell would have persuaded you not to learn to fight?" Lex asked. "I've known Nell for a while and I'm sure that learning to defend yourself isn't high on her list of things for you to do."

"I want to learn how to fight." Lana stated, her chin rising in defiance."I want to learn all you can teach me."

A smirk appeared on his lips at her careless claim. "Are you sure about that Ms Lang? I know a lot more than you do."

Lana flushed a becoming shade of pink as she realised what she'd said.

"I mean, all you can teach me about **fighting**." She said softly, looking away from his intense gaze.

Lex exuded power and Lana felt herself drawn in by it now. Her blood rushed through her veins at the heady thought of all the time she would be spending with him, alone.

She would have what she'd wanted although she wasn't sure if she knew what to do with Lex, now that she'd gotten her wish.

"Well, let's start." He said walking over to the punching bag with jungle like grace in every line of his confident stride. "Come here and hit this bag."

Lana pulled on the gloves clumsily, before stepping up to the huge bag and eyeing it warily.

"It's not going to bite you, Lana. Hit it."

She did experimentally and it didn't even move.

She laughed and gestured in annoyance at the behemoth thing which Lex was holding for her as if she could actually make it shift at all.

"I can't even make it move!" She said irritated.

Lex released the bag and moved slowly around it, until he was behind her small figure.

"Learning to defend yourself is not about size or strength, Lana, it's about ability. If you want to be effective you have to put your whole body into it." He said as he closed the distance between their bodies and braced her arms with his hands on her shoulders.

A shudder shot through her entire body at the contact and her stomach did a delicious flip as awareness flooded every nerve ending in her entire body.

He released her as if he hadn't felt that brief contact with every fiber of his body and went back to his original place behind the punching bag.

Lana focused on his eyes, his expression of expectation and the need to please him drove her fist forward with enough strength to shift the bag a scant foot. "That's it. Well done." Lex approved, his smooth voice deep and mesmerising.

"Now do it again."

She did, this time adding in a kick of pure instinct fueled with all her pent up desires and frustrations. The bag shook and pushed Lex back a pace.

For the first time admiration filled his eyes and his smile was genuinely filled with wonder.

"That's it." He said encouragingly.

After a few more punches Lex taught her how to duck and block an attack, using him as the assailant. He went easy on her, but only marginally.

Lana was a fast learner and Lex found himself genuinely proud of her earnest dedication even in the face of a thousand bruises and a split lip, which happened by accident when she blocked with too little force and the practice sword hit her squarely on the mouth.

Lex paused for a moment and apologised, Lana shook her head as she gingerly pressed a finger to its fullness.

"I'm fine. It was my fault." She said.

Lex stepped closer, invading her personal space as he examined her lip closely, his hot breath fanning her face and making her mouth water.

She didn't retreat, standing so close to him made her feel drunk on the sensations rushing through her body.

Madness made him reach out to stroke the broken flesh lightly, his finger sliding along her lower lip with slow, soft sensuality causing Lana's breath to hitch in her throat.

She swayed towards him just as he stepped back.

"Shall we continue tomorrow?" He asked as he wiped his face with the towel as if nothing had happened.

Lana felt completely off balance at the loss of his presence. "Yes...that's fine." She answered.

"Okay, see you same time tomorrow." Lex said as he walked towards the entrance leaving her standing there by herself. "Oh and Lana?"

"Yes?"

"Dinner is at eight in the study, if you'll join me."

She didn't know what to say. She could only nod.

Lex smiled as he left her.

Authors note; yes I'm back. Lex is wicked, but that's how I like him ;)


End file.
